


See, I Have Come To Burn Your Kingdom Down

by CatWingsAthena



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Episode: s05e01 Nameless Faceless, Foyet is a creepy creep, Foyet turns Hotch into a vampire, Gen, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Foyet/Hotch is EXTREMELY one sided to be clear, The epic Hotch-wrangling skills of David Rossi, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, Vampire Aaron Hotchner, Vampire David Rossi, Vampire George Foyet, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: In an alternate version of the CM universe where vampires exist and are known to the general public, vampire and serial killer George Foyet develops an obsession with BAU unit chief Aaron Hotchner.This fic is what happens next.Or, the one where Foyet turns Hotch, Hotch lies to his team about it, and Rossi is So Done but also helpful.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, George Foyet/Aaron Hotchner
Comments: 34
Kudos: 31





	1. Holy Water Cannot Help You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm apparently on a vampire kick, because I just wrote a vampire AU over in MacGyver and now I'm here? IDK. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just a rewrite of That Scene from Nameless, Faceless (you know whereof I speak, or you will soon if you don't), but things diverge from there. Also, both the title of the fic and all chapter titles are from the Florence + The Machine song "Seven Devils", which is disturbingly appropriate for Foyet in general and vampire Foyet especially.
> 
> I would like to thank N1ghtshade for giving me the idea that Foyet was the one who turned Hotch when we were tossing vampire!Hotch ideas around. You're the best <3
> 
> This chapter is where the noncon stuff is heaviest--I didn't think it was enough to merit the warning, but be advised it's definitely there. It also contains stabbing, non-consensual blood drinking, and temporary major character death. Hope you enjoy!

When Hotch walked into his apartment, Foyet was waiting.

Instantly, Hotch schooled his face into an impassive mask.

Foyet crept out of the shadows, in a manner so stereotypically vampiric it would’ve been ridiculous if he’d been any less of a credible threat. “You should’ve made a deal.”

He raised his gun and fired a shot past Hotch’s head.

_ Nothing good ever happens if you flinch. _

Hotch kept perfectly still, refusing to let Foyet get a reaction out of him.

Foyet smirked. “Is this part of my profile? You can't show me fear?”

“If you don't see fear, maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you,” Hotch replied.

It was a lie. He absolutely was, and he knew Foyet knew it. His heart rate had to be elevated, and he was no doubt releasing levels of adrenaline detectable to a vampire’s sense of smell. But if he could play that off as merely a reaction to the gunshot, get it under control as fast as possible...

“You said that like you actually meant it,” said Foyet in a mocking tone. “How's my friend Agent Morgan?”

Hotch glared. Morgan had been rattled to his core by Foyet’s methods of messing with him. He was disturbingly good at that, and if Hotch wasn’t careful, the same would happen to him. “Are you here to kill me, or are you here to play games?” 

“You tell me,” said Foyet, creeping closer with every word. Hotch knew that meant trouble, but didn’t dare move back. Foyet had been right about one thing... showing fear would almost certainly hasten his death. “Enlighten me about my behavior. So tell me.” Foyet paused, seemingly for effect. “Would I use this?”

He swung a knife up and into Hotch’s abdomen. A sharp, deep, intense spike of pain rammed through Hotch’s body, and he groaned despite his best attempt to keep quiet.

The knife came out, the retraction almost as painful as the initial stab.

And then it went in  _ again, _ and no, the stab was definitely worse.

Hotch crumpled to the floor.

Foyet knelt beside him and stabbed again, and Hotch cried out, his ability to keep the pain in weakening with each successive wound.

Blood was running down his body now, pooling warm and wet underneath him.

Foyet stood and leaned over him, a dark shadow backlit by lamplight. “I did this to myself once, you know,” he said. “Do you know how much you have to study the human body to stab yourself repeatedly and not die? I don't want to brag, but I'm something of an expert.”

Hotch tried to tell Foyet exactly what he thought of that statement, but Foyet  _ shushed _ him. Actually  _ shushed  _ him.

“Shh,” he said. “Don't speak. You lost a lot of blood. You'll need your oxygen.”

Much as Hotch hated to admit it, Foyet was right. He did need all the air in his lungs for  _ breathing, _ not snarking. He settled for glaring weakly.

“I still have the scars,” Foyet continued. “Turning doesn’t heal everything.” He smiled, fangs clearly visible. “Would you like to see them?”

Slowly, he took off his shirt, and Hotch shut his eyes.

He didn’t like where this was going. Not at all.

“What do you think?” asked Foyet, and Hotch’s eyes opened, instincts urging him to pay attention to the threat in the room, little though he wanted to. “You like ‘em? Huh?”

Hotch’s mind was wandering. He tried to focus on something,  _ anything  _ other than what was happening here.

His team. His team were coming for him. He just had to hold on a little longer.

Hotch kept staring back at Foyet. He wouldn’t give in, wouldn’t admit defeat. “My team...”

“Your team.” Foyet grinned again, that unnatural grin full of too-long teeth. “Your team didn't catch me until I wanted them to. You're not in charge, so don't be foolish.”

Another stab.

Another.

Hotch’s world was quickly narrowing to nothing but pain.

“Now try to relax,” Foyet continued as he went on stabbing.“Your body will go numb. And it goes in so much easier...” Another stab. “...If you relax.”

Again, Hotch found himself trying to take Foyet’s advice. He knew it really would help, and at this point, he was desperate for  _ anything _ that might help with the pain. 

“The hard part is not passing out from the pain,” said Foyet casually. Then, his tone shifted to something that made Hotch’s skin crawl, even through the haze of pain and blood loss. “Now, I understand that profilers think that stabbing is a substitution for the act of sex. That if somebody's impotent, they'll use a knife instead. Is that what you think, Agent Hotchner?” Foyet pressed his crotch up against Hotch’s leg and started grinding on him. “Maybe this will change the way you profile.”

Hotch had occasionally wondered, in a casual, disinterested way, whether vampires were capable of erections. He’d just never cared to ask.

This...  _ really _ wasn’t how he’d wanted to learn the answer.

Hotch was fading in and out. The pain, the chaos of sensations and emotions was simply more than he could handle.

But he felt it when Foyet leaned down and bit his neck open.

Hotch hadn’t known it was possible to  _ feel _ the blood being drained from your body.

The world rapidly faded away, and Hotch drifted down into the darkness.


	2. Before The Day Is Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains a flashback scene of domestic and child abuse. Hope you enjoy!

_ Tonight was the third night in a row that Dad had sent him to bed without dinner. _

_ Mom had tried to argue, but Dad just had to look at her, and she shut up. _

_ Of course, he hit her anyway. _

_ It wasn’t like he wasn’t getting anything. He could get food from the no-thank-you table at school. But three days without breakfast or dinner were still unpleasant. _

_ As he lay in bed, he tried to distract himself by thinking about where he’d go if he had a time machine. _

_ But something was wrong. _

_ He didn’t feel the softness of his bed underneath him. It felt like he was lying on hard floor. _

_ His stomach hurt in a way he didn’t think was from hunger. _

_ And... he’d been hungry before, but this was something new. _

_ He felt half out of his mind with it, like... _

Hotch snapped back to awareness to find Foyet’s wrist against his face and his mouth full of blood.

He was  _ so hungry... _

And the blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Ever  _ felt. _

But...

_ No. _

Summoning every ounce of willpower he had, Hotch pulled back, looked Foyet square in the eye, and spat out his mouthful of blood.

Foyet smiled. “Little late for that.”

Hotch knew it was. He could feel strength coming back to his body, feel his wounds beginning to heal.

And he could feel the fierce, ravenous hunger that always accompanied a turn.

His team. When they got here...

“Well, this has been fun, but I need to be going. Good luck!”

With that, Foyet was gone.

Hotch wanted to follow, but he knew better than to try leaving his apartment right now. If he ran into a human, he’d as likely as not drain them before he knew what he was doing. He couldn’t risk that, not even to catch Foyet.

Besides, from what he could tell as he tried to stand... he wasn’t going anywhere fast.

He still felt dizzy, and his wounds weren’t entirely healed.

And they wouldn’t, until he got blood.

Instead of standing, Hotch dragged himself to the table where he’d set down his phone.

He pulled the table over and grabbed his phone from the floor.

“911, what is your emergency?” said the voice on the other end.

“I was attacked in my apartment,” said Hotch, who then relayed the address. “My attacker was a vampire. He turned me.”

“All right, sir,” said the operator. Hotch appreciated the “sir” more than he could say. “Is there anyone with you right now?”

“No. But my team might be coming here, you need to get here first, don’t let them...” Hotch cut off with a cry of pain.

“All right, sir. We have a unit heading to your location. Now, I need you to stay where you are, can you do that?”

“Yes,” Hotch gritted out. He could do that much.

“All right, I need you to stay on the line with me until the response unit arrives.”

“All right,” said Hotch.

He wondered if the unit was going to stake him. Probably not, Hotch was fairly certain he could keep himself contained enough that it wouldn’t be necessary. But he couldn’t be entirely sure.

It didn’t matter. If he was sufficiently out of control to present an actual threat, he hoped they  _ did _ stake him. He didn’t want to live that way.

Speaking of which... how were his team going to react?

Strauss would fire him if she found out, he was fairly certain. She was obsessed with maintaining the BAU’s image, and having a vampire heading up a department that frequently dealt with bloody crime scenes wouldn’t be the most popular choice. She'd complained enough about Dave joining, and he'd founded the BAU in the first place. His team wouldn’t rat him out, he was sure, but... it was probably better to avoid this becoming common knowledge. It wasn’t fair to burden them with a secret like that.

Besides, if he was being honest, Hotch was afraid of their reactions.

He didn’t know if they’d ever trust him the same way again if they knew.

Sure, they trusted Dave, who’d been a vampire as long as they’d known him. But he was different. His reputation, their trust in him as their unit chief depended on him being in control at all times. Calm, unflinching. A rock.

This was... the opposite of that.

Hotch stayed lost in his thoughts, answering the 911 operator’s periodic questions, until he heard sirens pulling up.

“They’re here,” he said.

The operator waited, presumably until she could hear the sirens. “Good luck,” she said.

Then, she hung up.


	3. And No Rivers And No Lakes (Can Put The Fire Out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains mentions of animal death. Hope you enjoy!

A moment after the 911 operator hung up, four people broke down Hotch’s door.

When they came into the room, it took everything Hotch had to keep still. He could hear their heartbeats, the blood rushing through their bodies. He could  _ smell  _ it.

And  _ God, _ he wanted it.

Against his will, he found himself rising up towards the nearest person. He couldn’t get far with his injuries, but his face still burned with shame.

“Get back,” he said, in a tone that sounded strained to his own ears.

The next thing Hotch knew was a pinprick of pain, followed by a fierce  _ burning _ spreading out from the center of his chest.

Colloidal silver dart. Of course. Standard procedure for non-lethally subduing vampires.

Hotch felt his face burn even more as a fresh round of tears, previously abated now that the stabbing had stopped, sprang up in his eyes.

“Sorry about that,” said the person who Hotch was fairly certain had just darted him. “I know it hurts. We’re gonna get you some blood now, okay?”

“Okay,” Hotch whispered.

Most of the blood consumed by law-abiding vampires was from animals—slaughterhouses did a brisk trade in cow and pig blood, bagged and mixed with anticoagulant to keep it from clotting. But immediately after a turn, or if the vampire was injured, human blood was best.

Given that both those things were the case now, Hotch knew what he’d be getting.

A pole with a blood bag held in a grabber attachment on the end was extended towards him.

Hotch’s limbs were heavy and difficult to move, but he managed to raise his arm and retrieve the blood bag.

He didn’t want to drink it. It felt like the last line he hadn’t crossed, the last boundary between his human and vampire selves.

But he was too hungry not to.

The bag was one of the ones designed for vampires, that twisted open at the top. Hotch opened it and took a sip.

Hotch didn’t think he’d ever felt relief this intense in his life. He downed the liquid as fast as he could, enjoying the taste, the weight of it on his tongue and in his stomach, the slight reprieve from that awful, aching  _ emptiness... _

Until the bag was empty.

Hotch had drunk the blood so fast that some had spilled over the edges of his mouth and down his chin. His clothes were already a torn, bloody mess, but still.

People had been  _ watching _ that.

Intently, if their expressions when Hotch looked up were anything to go by.

Hotch shut his eyes for a moment. Even when he opened them, he couldn’t look directly at the response unit.

They quickly gave him another blood bag, and he took it. He knew he couldn’t afford not to.

That one disappeared almost as quickly as the first.

By the third, Hotch was aware enough of what he was doing to feel disgusted. The blood was cold from being refrigerated—Hotch wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse—but it had that unmistakable, sick, metallic richness that meant only one thing.

He was  _ drinking human blood. _

But it felt  _ so good. _

That was maybe the worst part.

“What’s your name?” asked another member of the response team.

“SSA Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch replied. “FBI. I’m the head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“All right, Agent Hotchner,” said the person who’d just asked his name. “We’re going to get you to a hospital, get the silver out of your system, make sure the turn went okay. Do you have any vampires in your social circle? Anyone you could call?”

Dave. Dave could help. Dave would keep his secret. “One. David Rossi, he’s on my team.”

“Is this your phone?” asked another of the response team members while the others were putting him in a stretcher. He wanted to object, but knew he wasn’t making it out of the building under his own power at this point. “May I search your contacts?”

“Yes,” said Hotch, typing in his passcode as the phone was held up to his hand. “David Rossi is listed as one of my emergency contacts. May I talk to him?”

The person dialing nodded, put the phone on speaker, and placed it in Hotch’s hand as they lifted the stretcher and started carrying him away.

“Hey Aaron, what is it?” asked Dave when he picked up.

Hotch didn’t waste words. “Foyet turned me.”

“Well shit.”

“That... about sums it up.”

“Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m on my way to the hospital. He... also stabbed me.”

“What? Which hospital? I’m on my way.”

“Which hospital am I going to?” Hotch asked a member of the response team.

He answered.

“Got it,” said Dave. “I’ll meet you there. I’m assuming I’m the first person you called? Do the rest of the team know anything?”

“No,” said Hotch, “and please, keep it that way as long as you can. After what they’ve just been through... they need their rest.”

Silence.

Finally, Dave sighed. “Fine. But the second one of them asks about you, I’m—”

“Don’t tell them he turned me.”

“Are you outta your mind? They’re gonna find out.”

“Not if I’m careful enough.”

Dave let out a slow breath. “Your call. But I think this is a big mistake.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll tell them Foyet stabbed you and you’re in the hospital for that. If I say that, hopefully they won’t get suspicious about you needing to spend a week at my place.”

Hotch relaxed slightly. He’d been wondering about the requirement that newly turned vampires stay under the supervision of someone who’d been a vampire at least a year and gone through a certification process for the first week after their turning, while they adjusted. With a stranger, that would’ve been both humiliating and difficult to explain to his team. With Dave, it might be somewhat bearable. 

“You’re certified?”

“Since I joined this team. Well, since I  _ accepted _ that I’d joined this team. This line of work, it was bound to happen to one of you sooner or later.”

“Well, I’m grateful you are.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Dave.

Just then, the stretcher arrived at the response team’s vehicle. “I should go now,” said Hotch.

“All right. I’ll see you at the hospital, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WON NANOWRIMO!!! Also, chapter 4 is written and will be up when I've written chapter 5.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this! If you did, I'd love it if you could let me know below!


End file.
